When Opposites Attract
by hannahfan4ever
Summary: Miley is assigned to look after her opposite from a parallel universe as a school assignment. All seems find, until Miley and her friends realize that Kylie could pose a serious threat to Miley's secret identity. My first FF!


**Hey guys, this is my first FF. I hope you like it!**

**PS- Katie. Haha. I was so busy writing this story that I forgot to write the one where she comes in. Well, Katie/Alexis Texas is Miley's best friend from Tennesee who moves in. she become's Hannah's partner in singing after the incident in the next story coming out. Enjoy!**

* * *

It took all of Miley's strength to stay awake in English class. It was her teacher's final words that woke her up. "Class, next week, your opposites from a parallel universe will be coming here to live for a year in your houses. This will teach you to get along with others unlike you, which can be related to any class, for your information. Now, Bobby is coming around with your opposites' names," The teacher announced. Bobby handed Miley her slip of paper. Miley quickly opened it up, anxious to meet her "opposite". Lily peeked over her shoulder. "So, what's your opposite's name?" Lily asked curiously. Miley looked down and read the name. "Kylie," Miley read aloud, mostly to herself. Lily smiled. "That's awesome! Mine's name is Millie, ick! That sounds like a dog!" Lily exclaimed. "Now class," the teacher called out. "Do keep in mind that these names are going to rhyme. Also, one important thing in your life will be the same as your opposite's." Lily gasped. "Wow, that must mean that Kylie is a superstar too!" Lily whispered in Miley's ear. Miley slapped her head. She did not need another secret super star in her life. "You know, there are other things in my life that are important," miley shouted to Lily, hoping it would change that fate that Kylie would also be some superstar. Lily smirked. "Ok then, quit being Hannah Montana!" Lily whispered. Miley sulked. She had a point. Oliver snuck over to Miley and Lily's desks. "Man, I wish the names didn't have to rhyme," Oliver complained. "Guess what my opposite's name is?"

Lily laughed. "What, Ploliver?" Miley joined in her laughing after Lily's remark. Oliver stared at them. "Yes!" Oliver complained somemore. "I have to hang with some guy named Ploliver!"

The bell rang, and the students at Bayview Middle school rushed out the school doors to enjoy the nice weekend.

"I don't like this idea one bit, but if it's for a school project, then okay," Robbie Ray announced strictly to Miley. "But dad, aren't you going to be all like 'Sorry bud, but I can't have two Mileys running around the house'?" Miley begged. She would give anything not to have Kylie live with her for a whole year. Jackson smirked. "If shes your opposite she must be very beautiful," Jackson remarked. Miley slapped him in the chest.

Katie stomped down the steps.

"Do you guys mind; I'm tryin' to read here!" She shouted. Katie was very easily disturbed. Robbie Ray stared at her. "Sorry dear, this ain't Tennesee, things aren't gonna be quiet around here any more. Sorry, bud," Robbie Ray announced to her. Katie groaned. She had probably woken up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Hey, guess what Katie?" Miley announced, less than enthusiastic. "My opposite is moving in for a year, I hope you don't mind sharing a room." Katie had already finished homeschooling back on her farm and did not go to school. Katie smiled. Maybe she needed a roommate.

The sound of rolling wheels got louder and louder.

Lily came crashing through the door, nearly breaking it with her skateboard. Katie smiled again. "Lily!" Katie shouted. She had become really good friends with Lily since she had moved in. Lily jabbered away nonstop, so fast that it was all a blur, at least for Katie, who wasn't used to it.

The next Monday after school, Katie came with Lily, Miley, and Oliver to pick up their opposites. "Ok you guys, Oliver first," Lily announced in between giggles. Oliver groaned. The foursome walked along until they found Oliver's opposite. Katie, Lily, and Miley had to hold their breaths to keep from laughing. Ploliver had short blond hair, sleeked back, and was wearing a leather jacket. Otherwise he looked exactly like Oliver. "Dude, what's crackin'?" Ploliver asked in a very calm, emo-like voice. Oliver rolled his eyes and dragged him to the front of the school. "Ok, Lily, you're next," Miley announced, trying to waste time before she met Kylie. They found Millie crying when they found her. Millie also looked just like Lily, but with brunette hair. Lily dragged her to meet Oliver and Ploliver, leaving Miley and Katie. Miley laughed. "Wow that was Lily's opposite. I've never seen her cry in her life!" Miley exclaimed between giggles as well. Katie had a fearful expression glued onto her face. "What's wrong?" Miley asked. Katie sighed. "I'm just a little afraid, since these opposites have different hair colors, that..." Katie shyly sputtered out, interrupted when they had stopped in front of Kylie. Suddenly, it was like the world had stopped. Katie's mouth dropped wide open and Miley froze.

Kylie was the excat carbon copy of Hannah Montana.

* * *

**Well, there it is, the first chapter! Please R&R if you would like me to keep this story going, or if you have a comment. If you have an account and you read this, REVIEW! I would really like to know what you guys thought of this story.**


End file.
